Ruidos
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Erza y Lucy van a buscar a su amiga Juvia pero al encontrarse frente a la puerta de ésta, se escuchan ruidos extraños. Gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros de satisfacción además de dos voces muy conocidas para ambas: Juvia y Gray. Y si, sus amigos están haciendo ESO que ellas piensan y la curiosidad puede mas y se sorprenden al quedarse escuchando. Es un Gruvia, leve Nalu y Jellza. LEMON


**HOLA A TODOS.. AQUÍ VENGO CON UNA HISTORIA MELOSA COMO LAS QUE TANTO ME GUSTA HACER, PERO ESTA VEZ DE LA PAREJA GRUVIA DE FAIRY TAIL.. VI EL ANIME Y ESTOY LEYENDO EL MANGA ME ENCAAAAAAANTA LA PAREJA, ADEMAS DEL NALU.. **

**SIN MAS, LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA**

**TIENE LEMON, ASI QUE PARA LOS QUE NO LES GUSTE…. JAJAJA**

**Aclaración: escritura en **_**cursiva**_** muestra lo que las chicas están escuchacho**

**Ruidos**

_Capitulo único_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Magnolia. La tarde estaba calurosa por lo que las dos amigas, Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia, se dirigían a Fairy Hills a buscar a su otra amiga Juvia Loxar. Fairy Hills estaba desierto cuando ambas chicas llegaron por lo que entraron sin más.

Las chicas subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su adorada amiga cuando al detenerse cerca de la puerta de ella listas para llamarla, escucharon algunos ruidos provenientes de dentro, que las hicieron retroceder.

_-S..ssi – Se ecuchó gemir a la maga de agua_

-Qu..que esta sucediendo allí adentro? – Le preguntó la rubia a la Scarlet

-No se Lucy, escuchemos un poco más

Sin más, las chicas decidieron quedarse escuchando detrás de la puerta para ver si su amiga necesitaba ayuda o si la estaban atacado, cosa bastante difícil que suceda.

_-S..i si – Gimió una vez más la Loxar – Mas.. fuerte – Siguió gimiendo – Más rápido, Juvia lo quiere mas rápido_

_-Si Juvia… si… muévete más rápido – Gruño el acompañante de la Loxar_

Dentro de la habitación los dos amantes se entregaban a su amor. Juvia estaba recostada sobre su cama mientras su acompañante la embestía con fuerza y ella le pedía más y más.

Ambos cuerpos sudados y totalmente acalorados no eran partícipes de lo que sus dos compañeras y amigas escuchaban desde afuera. Solo estaban entregándose a la pasión desenfrenada que sentían. Las manos de la chica paseaban sin pausa por el cuerpo musculoso de su compañero mientras ambos gemían y suspiraban.

_-Si.. Gra..Gray-sama – Gimió Juvia – Más rápido… y fuerte… Gray-sama_

Fuera de la habitación, ambas chicas no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos habían captado desde la habitación.

-Juvia y Gray? – Se preguntó extrañada la peliroja mirando a la rubia que estaba en shock

-Parece que ellos – Comenzó a decir la Heartfilia – Estan haciendo… eso

-Creo que… - Pero la Scarlet no continuó hablando porque nuevamente se escucharon voces detrás de la puerta donde estaban ambos amantes

_-Segura… que nadie… que no hay nadie – Dijo entre jadeos Gray_

_-Si Gray..sama, están todos e….en el gremio – Contestó la Loxar igual de jadeante que Gray_

_-De acuerdo… - Empezó Gray – Entonces… no te abstengas, porque voy a hacerte gritar_

_-Ha..hai Gra..y-sama – Dijio Juvia entre jadeos y gemidos – Juvia lo… lo quiere una vez mas_

Ambas magas que se encontraban afuera de la habitación no pudieron contener un pequeño gemido provocado por la excitación que les producía escuchar como sus amigos tenían una reunión tan acalorada.

-Creo que tenemos que dejarlos solos – Trató de articular la peliroja pero se vio interrumpida por la rubia que se había vuelto a acercar a la puerta

-Vos.. vos decis que lo están haciendo? - Le preguntó la rubia cerca de la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha de cabellos azules

-Yo creo que si, no… no hay otra explicación para esos ruidos – La muchacha Scarlet dejó de dudar y se acercó a la puerta junto a Lucy – Hay… hay que asegurarnos que no le haga daño – Se excusó y se quedaron ambas escuchando

_-Esto…esto te gusta? – Le oyeron ronronear a Gray mientras se escuchaba como Juvia gemía_

_-S…si…si Gray-sama – Gimió bastante alto la Loxar – A Juvia le… le gusta…mucho_

_-No te contengas – Le dijo Gray y a los pocos segundo se escuchó un gemido ahogado de la chica_

_-Juvia siente… siente desfallecerse – Le dijo entre jadeos_

_-Esto… aún no termi… - Gray no terminó de hablar y pronto se escuchó un gemido proveniente de su boca_

_-Esto…le gusta Gray-sama? – Le preguntó seductoramente Juvia mientras Gray gemía_

-Ella.. ella esta.. – Pero Lucy no terminó de hablar porque los ruidos dentro de la habitación volvieron a captar su atención

_-S..si… si me gusta – Gimió Gray con voz muy ronca – Si..chupalo así – Le pidió – Má…más rápido Juvia_

De repente se escuchó un gemido bastante alto proveniente de la boca de Gray y unas risitas de ambos

_-Te vas…perfeccionando en esto – Le dijo Gray riéndose – Vení acá y dame un beso – Le pidió_

_-Pero.. Gray-sama – Se quejó Juvia – Juvia tiene en su boca…_

_-No importa – La cortó Gray – Quiero besarte_

-Ella… lo hizo – Dijo estupefacta Erza – Ella se lo…

-Al menos Gray es romántico… y quiere besarla – La interrumpió Lucy mirando a su amiga

Dentro de la habitación, ambos jóvenes se besaban con devoción mientras jadeaban al sentir sus cuerpos juntos desnudos y sudados.

_-Gray-sama también es bueno… lamiendo las partes de Juvia – Le dijo con una media sonrisa la chica mientras era besada por el peliazul_

_-Es un placer hacerlo – Le dijo aún entre besos – Me encanta hacerte gemir _

_-Ademas… Gray-sama es…es muy grande – Le dijo ella en un susurro que fue escuchado perfectamente por las dos chicas que espiaban desde fuera de la habitación – No.. no se como cabe en Juvia_

Se escuchó un risa desde adentro de la habitación proveniente de Gray y pronto un gemido de ambos haciendo que tanto Lucy como Erza presionen sus orejas contra la puerta para escuchar mejor

_-Veamos si cabe entonces – Le gruñó Gray a su compañera mientras de una estocada entraba en ella – Sos… sos tan estrecha – Gimió_

_-Gra…y-sama esta tan…tan grande – Se escuchó un gemido ahogado de ambos, un gemido que quedó contenido en ambas bocas mientras se besaban._

Gray comenzó embestir fuertemente a Juvia mientras ella pedía por más rapidez y fuerza. Las dos chicas estaban fuera de la habitación bastante húmedas y excitadas mientras escuchaban con atención los gemidos que salían desde adentro de la habitación.

-E…erza – La llamó Lucy – Cre..creo que me estoy… excitando

-Yo también Lucy – Le respondió la chica del cabello escarlata – Es.. muy estimulante escuchar como lo hacen

-Si – Continuó Lucy - No se como… como voy a mirarlos a los ojos mañana

Dentro de la habitación ambos jóvenes gozaban mientras el sexo se convertía en salvaje. Gray embestía con fuerza a Juvia mientras ella pedía por más y más. Juvia a cada momento le pedía a Gray que la penetrara más profundo así que el chico obedecía y cada vez se los escuchaba gemir con más y más fuerza.

Las chicas que escuchaban la sesión de sexo desenfrenado de ambos amigos estaban a punto de explotar por el placer y la excitación que les provocaba escucharlos gemir de esa forma.

_-Gra..y-sama – Gimió Juvia – Juvia ya casi…_

_-Si…sii Juvia – Gimió Gray mientras se escuchaba como la cama golpeaba con la pared de la habitación de la chica – Ya casi…_

Un grito ahogado se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación y ambas jóvenes que espiaban desde afuera de ella supieron que ya habían acabado. Sin embargo, sabían que ellas aún estaban muy excitadas y que necesitarían una buena sesión de placer con sus respectivas parejas para calmar sus instintos.

_-Juvia esta feliz – Logró articular la chica mientras se le regulaba la respiración_

_-Yo también estoy feliz – Le dijo Gray besándola en los labios – Lo siento, no me controlé y acabé dentro de ti_

_-No importa – Le respondió – Juvia esta feliz de sentir a Gray-sama dentro de Juvia_

_-Tonta te amo – Le dijo entre risas y besos Fullbuster_

_-Juvia también lo ama Gray-sama_

Fuera de la habitación ambas chicas estaban excitadas y con las mejillas encendidas mirándose la una a la otra mientras procesaban la información sobre lo que acababa de pasar dentro del cuarto de Juvia.

-Él..dijo…dijo que acabó… - Comenzó a decir Lucy

-Adentro de Juvia – Terminó Erza con los ojos abiertos como platos – Y Gray.. él dijo que…

-Que la amaba – Terminó Lucy

Mientras ambas chicas aún buscaban procesar toda la información posible, dentro de la habitación ambos jóvenes estaban tendidos en la cama, abrasados y únicamente cubiertos por las sábanas.

Los amantes comenzaron una charla por lo que ambas chicas que estaban afuera nuevamente pegaron sus cabezas a la puerta para escuchar.

_-Gray-sama, Juvia lo extraña cuando no están juntos -Le dijo Juvia_

_-Yo también te extraño Juvia, extraño la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y ese olor tan rico que tiene tu piel – Le susurró el Fullbuster mientras la abrasaba fuerte_

_-Juvia se siente muy bien cuando Gray-sama la viene a visitar – Le dijo con una sonrisa la chica_

_-Yo ni te cuento lo bien que me siento – Le dijo entre risas Gray_

_-Gra…gray-sama – Le reprochó Juvia – Juvia piensa que Gray-sama es un pervertido_

_-N..no claro que no – Dijo Gray rascándose la mejilla_

_-Si, Juvia aún recuerda la primera vez que Gray-sama le hizo el amor a Juvia_

_-Yo también lo recuerdo pero no es que fuera un pervertido – Le dijo con el rostro sonrojado_

_-Claro que si Gray-sama – Le dijo Juvia – Gray-sama entró de golpe a la habitación de Juvia cuando Juvia se estaba bañando y la sacó del baño, la tiró en la cama y la desvistió muy salvajemente – Le dijo Juvia con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-E…eso fue…fue porque… bueno… - Intentó excusarse Gray – Ya no aguantaba sin tocarte – Le confesó_

_-Juvia cree que Gray-sama es todo un pervertido – Dijo Juvia y luego continuó – Pero la primera vez de Juvia fue con Gray-sama y Gray-sama fue muy tierno con Juvia_

_-Es porque te amo que soy tierno contigo – Le confesó con una sonrisa_

Fuera de la habitación ambas chicas escuchaban atentas la conversación de los dos amantes. Pero ahora ambas tenían dos corazones como ojos y se abrasaban escuchando lo tierno que había sido Gray por ser la primera vez de su compañera.

-Mejor nos vamos, no crees? – Le preguntó la Scarlet a Lucy – Gray no tarda en irse, a es tarde

Cuando ambas chicas se disponían a irse, escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se abría ya que no notaron que el tiempo había pasado mientras volaba su imaginación y Gray ya cambiado se disponía a irse

Tanto Lucy como Erza se escondieron en una de las habitaciones que estaba abierta por lo que por una abertura de la puerta veían como Gray se despedía de Juvia

-Bueno nos vemos mañana en el gremio – Le dijo Gray a Juvia cuando ambos ya estaban parados fuera de la habitación

-Si Gray-sama, mañana nos vemos – Le contestó Juvia con una sonrisa

Cuando ambas chicas menos lo esperaron, Gray miró hacia los costados y al no encontrar a nade, se acercó a Juvia, la abrasó muy fuerte y la besó ante la mirada de sus dos compañeras que estaban escondidas.

-Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama – Le dijo la mencionada al separar sus labios del mago de hielo pero sin soltar su abraso

-Yo también te amo Juvia – Le respondió Gray dándole otro beso y luego se marchó

Finalmente, cuando ambas espías vieron que Juvia entraba a la habitación y Gray se marchaba, salieron de su escondite.

-Cre…creo que me voy a verlo a Natsu, debe estar en mi casa – Mencionó la rubia – Estoy muy excitada como para ir al gremio a esta hora

-Si, yo voy con Jellal

Dicho esto, ambas magas amigas salieron en busca de sus respectivos novios para que les calmen el deseo desenfrenado que les había encendido el espectáculo de Gray y Juvia

-Natsu – Lo llamó Lucy al llegar a su casa – Se que estas en casa, no te escondas

-Lucy, que sucede? – Le preguntó el pelirosa llegando a la habitación de Lucy, que era desde donde ella lo llamaba

-Natsu, te extraño – Le mencionó la rubia que era observada por el chico

-No entiendo L… - Pero Natsu no logró continuar hablando porque la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su novio besándolo desenfrenadamente

Natsu envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y pronto las ropas volaron y Lucy tuvo la noche de pasión que tanto anhelaba.

Algo similar pasó con Erza y Jellal.

-Jellal – Lo llamó la Scarlet entrando al departamento del chico

-Hola Erza, que suce… - Pero el chico no logró terminar de hablar porque la peliescarlata se lanzó a los brazos de su novio para tener, también, na noche desenfrenada

Al otro día, el sol estaba radiante y el gremio estaba igual de animado que siempre. Se ve entrar por la puerta principal a una rubia y un pelirosa. De inmediato la rubia va a sentarse con Erza y Juvia que estaban sentadas tomando un té mientras que el pelirosa se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban algunos hombres discutiendo.

-Erza, Juvia – Las llamó la rubia – Tuve la mejor noche de sexo de mi vida – Les comentó

-Yo también, fue magnífico – Le confió Erza mientras de Juvia las miraba

-Natsu estuve… wow – Dijo con un sonrojo la Heartfilia

-Chicas, como van a hablar de esos temas – Las reprochó Juvia con la cara sonrojada – Juvia no entiende

-Juvia – La llamó Lucy – Es que Natsu estaba tan salvaje – Le comentó – Estaba duchándome y me sacó de la ducha y me tiró a la cama, muy excitante – Dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Erza

-Te..te…saco…baño? salvaje? – Juvia no entendía, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado en su primera vez con Gray – Sa…salvaje?

-Si Juvia – Le respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo – Salvaje, como tu primera vez con Gray, no? – Le dijo casi en un susurro

-Co….co….como sa…saben eso? – Preguntó sin entender la chica de cabellos celestes

-Es que… bueno, veras, ayer… - Intentó explicarse Erza – Fuimos a buscarte y.. bueno

-Nos espiaron?! – Preguntó casi con un grito levantándose de la mesa por el asombro, grito que fue escuchado por todo el gremio, incluido Gray que se puso como piedra

-No, bueno, si, es que… - Explicó Lucy – Pero tranquila que no le diremos a nadie – Le aseguró la Heartfilia – Gracias a eso tuve la mejor noche de sexo de mi vida

-Lu..lucy-san – Dijo tartamudeando Juvia

De pronto entró Lyon apresurado al gremio, tomó la mano de Juvia y la sacó a la rastra de allí. Gray que había observado todo se levantó furioso de la mesa y camino/corrió hacia donde el albino se había llevado a Juvia.

-Lyon – Lo llamó – Deja a Juvia en paz, tengo que hablar con ella y es urgente – Le dijo cuando llegó a donde estaban

-Lo siento Gray, pero ahora esta hablando conmigo

-Di…disculpe Lyon-sama pero.. Juvia tiene que hablar con Gray-sama de algo importante – Dicho esto Juvia se soltó de Lyon y se fue con Gray

-Me podes explicar que fue ese grito en el gremio? – Le preguntó con los brazos cruzados

-Es… es que… - Las mejillas de la Loxar se tornaron rojas y continuó – Erza-san y Lucy-san, ellas, bueno… ellas

-Ellas que? – Pero fue interrumpido por Juvia

-Escucharon a Juvia y a Gray-sama – Dijo Juvia viendo como Gray parecía no entender – Ayer… en la habitación de Juvia – Los colores se acoplaron en el rostro de Gray al igual que en de Juvia

-Pe…pero, no era que no había nadie? – Preguntó Gray

-No había, pero… ellas fueron a buscar a Juvia – Habló Juvia mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules

-Bueno, tranquila, no importa – Le dijo Gray abrasándola – No te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber

-Saber? – Le preguntó Juvia – Juvia no entiende

-Si, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar que estamos juntos – Le dijo Gray con una sonrisa – Vamos, no te preocupes – Dijo ahora plantando un beso en los labios de Juvia

-Pero, no le molesta Gray-sama? – Le preguntó ladeando la cabeza aún sonrojada cosa que le pareció muy tierno a Gray

-No, no me molesta – Le respondió dándole otro beso – Te amo tonta, tarde o temprano se iba a saber – Dijo ahora tomando la mano de Juvia y entrelazando sus dedos – Volvamos al gremio

-De.. de acuerdo – Le dijo con una sonrisa

Al llegar al gremio Juvia trató de zafar su mano de la de Gray como venían haciendo hasta el momento pero el chico no se lo permitió

-Gra…y-sama – Lo llamó

-Ya lo saben, no importa – Le dijo apretando aún más sus dedos juntos

-Pero solo ellas dos lo saben – Se excusó

-Ya es tiempo que se enteren todos entonces – Dijo dándole un último beso antes de entrar al gremio tomados de la mano mientras ella trataba de secar sus lágrimas con su mano libre

Todo el gremio quedó en silencio al ver las manos entrelazadas de ambos magos pero las vistas fueron a parar a la llorosa Juvia. Gray notó que la peliceleste se estaba quitando las lágrimas así que se paró delante ella y con su mano libre le limpió las lágrimas con un sonrojo notable en las mejillas.

Luego de la escena todas las vistas volvieron a los dos magos que fueron tomados de las manos hasta la mesa donde estaban Lucy y Erza.

-Chicas, tengo que hablar con ustedes – Les pidió sentándose junto a Juvia

-Si es por lo de ayer – comenzó Lucy un poco sonrojada –Lo sentimos, no debimos espiarlos

-Ya esta, ahora ya no importa – Les dijo Gray – Pero les quiero pedir que se saquen de la cabeza lo que escucharon, bueno… ya saben… gritos, gemidos.. eso – Les dijo bastante sonrojado y en un susurro

-Tra…tranquilos – Les dijo Erza – Gracias a eso nosotras… nosotras tuvimos una buena noche

-Por eso la cara de dormidos de Natsu y Jellal, eh? – Dijo con una media sonrisa

-Si… asi… asi que no te preocupes, vos tampoco Juvia – Le dijo Lucy – Lamentamos haberlos espiado, violamos su privacidad, lo sentimos

-Ya esta, no importa – Les dijo con una sonrisa Juvia – La próxima, Juvia les dice cuando no tienen que acercarse a la habitación de Juvia

-Ju…juvia – La regañó Gray – La próxima seremos más silenciosos – Susurró avergonzado

A pesar de lo prometido, era claro que lo que escucharon ambas chicas detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Juvia no quedaría en la nada. Tanto a Lucy como a Erza se les hizo difícil volver a ver igual a Juvia y sobre todo a Gray luego de las confesiones que escucharon ese día en la habitación de su amiga.

Así que, moraleja? Nunca escuchen detrás de las puertas ajenas, y menos cuando se escuchan extraños ruidos detrás de éstas. Sobre todo si no quieren tener una imagen distorsionada de sus amigos.

**Fin**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUEDO MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSABAAA! NUNCA ME PASO ESO DE ESCUCHAR ATRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS Y ENCONTRARME CON ALGO ASI, PERO LEI UN FIC EN EL QUE SE ESCUCHABAN COSAS RARAS PERO NO ERA LO QUE PENSABANN ASI QUE QUISE HACER UNO PARA VER QUE SALIA SI, SI ERA LO QUE PENSABAN JAJAJAJA**

**BUENO, HASTA LA PROXIMAAA**

**SAYONARA**

**Flor Loveanime**


End file.
